Pretender
by whosay
Summary: Marco ama a Jean, pero tiene novia y no quiere que nadie se entere en especial Jean , pero no cuenta que no es el único detrás del joven
1. Chapter 1

Como sabrán SnK no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes

* * *

PROLOGO

Desde que tengo trece años recuerdo ser amigo de Jean, el niño de doce años que busca problemas y que en secreto es un gran nerd. Desde niños era muy divertido jugar video juegos y escucharlo hablar horas y horas , siempre tenía algo que decir, ya sea que fuera por la niña que le gustaba o sobre los niños que le caían mal , sus sueños de ser millonario y tener súper poderes cuando creciera. Tal vez eso se debía a que no tenía muchas personas a las que contarle ya que no era muy bueno haciendo amigos pero sabía que yo siempre estaría ahí para él, así que estaba seguro que era todo lo que necesitaba. El problema es que a mitad del camino empecé a ver con otros ojos a Jean , ya no era el niño llenito y con frenos que llegue a conocer, en algún punto de su adolescencia se había hecho extremadamente guapo, tenía una sonrisa perfecta capaz de dejar destellos al mostrar sus dientes, su cara se hizo alargada y agarro buena condición física. Ahora joven de 20 años que sigue siendo un gran nerd se convirtió en el dueño te todas mis fantasías.

Pero nadie puede saberlo, no puede saberlo Jean , ni mis amigos , ni mucho menos Mina, mi novia. Por ella realmente me siento como una basura, haciéndola creer que la amo cuando solamente estoy pretendiendo. Mi vida se ha vuelto eso, no soy nada más que un muy buen actor o un muy buen mentiroso. Todos creen que soy una inocente paloma ,cuando paso mis noches pesando como se sentiría la piel de Jean debajo de la mí, que no conozco la palabra egoísmo, cuando durante años me he asegurado que ninguna relación posiblemente exitosa que tuviera Jean se desarrollara, manteniendo solo para mí, que no me gusta ver a los demás sufrir, en realidad no me gusta ver a Jean sufrir pero no podía esperar a que pasara y dejara su dolor y lagrimas caer sobre mi ya que era mi único pretexto para poder abrazarlo y verlo en su estado más vulnerable.

Ahora que lo pienso todo es su culpa, mi vida sería completamente diferente si no fuera por él. Estaría felizmente con Mina, no sería un egoísta, no hubiera destrozado los sentimientos de Jean y definitivamente no quisiera eliminar de la faz de la tierra a Eren Jeager.

* * *

Ok este es mi proyecto de las vacaciones tratare de avanzar lo más que pueda durante esta semana ya que entrando a la escuela les advierto que los capítulos se van a volver extremadamente lentos gracias a la escuela. Espero que lo disfruten.


	2. Errores

Como sabrán SnK no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes

* * *

**Marco POV**

Todo iba bien, tenía a Mina una novia perfecta con una relación perfecta y él lo sabía. Era perfecta para mí porque Mina es una muchacha muy dulce y compresiva, no pedía mucho de mí en la relación y mis esfuerzos por no subir de nivel nuestra relación de abrazos y besos largos los veía como un acto de caballerosidad ya que según quería que estuviera completamente lista para tomar el siguiente paso.

Jean estaba igual que siempre sin despegarse de mí, tal y como me gustaba irreverente y divertido. Asi que era obvio que nos encontráramos ambos en la fiesta de Reiner de inicio de vacaciones, estaba media escuela presente, y como en cada fiesta de traje había una gran cantidad de alcohol y botanas, las cuales fueron desapareciendo al transcurso de la noche. Mina no estuvo presente porque tenía que levantarse temprano para hacer servicio a la comunidad y liberar sus horas de servicio. Así que solo éramos Jean y yo, junto con otros de nuestros amigos pero siempre sabía como separarnos de ellos.

No sé cuanto tomamos en la fiesta pero si se que a partir de las dos de la mañana Jean estaba completamente borracho, mientras yo solo me sentía mareado sin embargo estaba cien por ciento seguro de todo lo que hacía y decía, a partir de las dos y media se empezaron a ir la gran mayoría y a las tres solo éramos unos pocos los que permanecíamos. Decidí que lo menor era quedarnos a dormir en la casa de Reiner para evitar accidentes a lo que el dueño de la casa accedió con solo una mirada a Jean, fuimos al segundo piso de la casa para ganar el cuarto de invitados y que no nos tocaran los muebles de la sala, el piso o incluso el baño. Jean no quería dejar la fiesta que para ese punto se había convertido en el peor karaoke que pudo existir en la faz de la tierra y luchaban por acabarse la gran cantidad de bebidas que aun sobraban.

Entramos a uno de los cuartos vacios que sabía que tenía Reiner. Y avente a Jean a la cama sin mayor ceremonia, el cual seguía protestando sobre la fiesta pero no hacía nada para irse. Acomode al otro en la cama de forma que yo también pudiera usarla, no era la primera vez que compartíamos una cama así que nadie pensaría mal de ello. Cuando subí a la cama me acosté de lado mirando hacia Jean el cual se acurruco a mí inmediatamente, lo cual hizo que lo rodeara por la cintura con mis brazos. Me gustaba la posición en la que estábamos porque aun que sea por una noche Jean era mío, podía inhalar su esencia fácilmente, aun que estaba combinada con alcohol, lo cual no me molestaba en lo absoluto, lo mejor era que Jean tenía varias fases de borracho y una de ellas era la de cariñoso. Mi mano subió por su espalda hasta llegar a su nuca que empecé a acariciar sintiendo el contraste de cabello corto con el de la piel suave en la que se encontraba en su cuello, Jean solo produjo un pequeño gemido desde el fondo de su garganta para mostrar su aprobación mientras hundía su cara en mi cuello. Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales seguía jugando con la nuca de Jean, ambos en completo silencio disfrutando el momento. Cuando de repente sentí algo húmedo recorrer la unión de mi cuello y mi hombro de una forma placentera pero cautelosa, no había duda alguna de que Jean estaba recorriendo mi cuello y mi hombro con su lengua. Mi mano se detuvo por completo, sinceramente estaba sorprendido de la situación, no sentir el movimiento de mi mano, Jean separo su cara de mi cuello y me miro a los ojos mostrando en la suya una gran duda y vergüenza, al verlo así no me pude resistir y con la mano que aun seguía en su nuca lo guie hasta mi cuello invitándolo a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. No perdió ni un segundo en dejar pequeños besos a lo largo de mi cuello y dirigirse a mi oreja la cual empezó a lamer lentamente y a mordisquear mi lóbulo. La sensación era más embriagante que cualquier cantidad de alcohol que pudiera consumir en toda la fiesta, sosteniéndolo por detrás del cuello dirigí su cabeza hacia mi cara, en donde intercambiamos miradas antes de juntar nuestros labios en un beso lento y apasionado el cual no quería que terminara nuca, separe sus dientes lo suficiente para que mi lengua entrara en su cavidad oral y poder recorrer cada espacio que pudiera encontrar y así memorizarme su sabor y cada milímetro de su boca. Empecé a jugar con su lengua la cual al inicio se mostro un poco tímida, pero se dejo ser guiada por la mía. Paso el tiempo con este mismo patrón siendo roto solo por la ausencia de oxigeno el cual en nuestra mente estaba en segundo plano antes de volver a juntar nuestras caras. Entonces sentí la mano de Jean jugar con el cinturón pidiendo permiso, el cual acepte. El empezó a desabrochar mi cinturón para seguir con mi pantalón y deslizo una mano por debajo de mis bóxers y acaricio mi hombría lentamentamente como su fuera una pieza de arte lo cual podría dañarse fácilmente, la sensación me estaba quemando por dentro, era completamente perfecta la sensación de la mano suave de Jean rodeándome, así que junte nuestros labios una vez más en un beso más apasionado que los otros que habíamos compartido previamente, Jean empezó a mover su muñeca de arriba a abajo, pasando su pulgar sobre la vena que se encuentra posteriormente en mi miembro hasta llegar a la cabeza la cual acariciaba antes de volver a descender por la misma vena. Me separe del beso y hundí mi rostro en el hombro de Jean mientras no podía dejar de gemir , ese era sin duda alguna el mejor momento de toda mi vida, al sentir que estaba en mis limites hundí mis dientes en su hombro, dejando un gran morete el cual marcaba a Jean como mío. Llegue a mi orgasmo con el nombre de Jean entre mis labios y dejando otra marca en Jean. El cual solo examino el liquido blanco que estaba en la palma de su mano antes de limpiarlo con la parte de adentro de su camisa, mientras yo me acomodaba mi pantalón. Jean cayó entre mis brazos y durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro claramente satisfecho de lo que acababa de hacer. Decidí disfrutar la vista unos momentos más disfrutando la forma en la que su cara se relajaba, no cabía duda alguna que el lugar al cual pertenecía Jean era entre mis brazos, quería disfrutar estos momentos antes de que el mundo callera sobre mis hombros y culpara de todo al alcohol. Enterré mi nariz entre su cabello he inhale una última vez su aroma antes de dormirme.

Al despertarme me dolía ligeramente la cabeza, por lo que me negué a abrir los ojos, hasta que fui consciente de las piernas que se enredaban con las mías. Abrí los ojos y vi los hazel de Jean dirigiéndose a mí, Jean estaba tranquilo, pero para mi horror era una mirada que me decía claramente que sabía lo que había pasado en algún punto de la madrugada. Salí de la cama y me dirigí al baño tenía ganas de vomitar pero por una razón completamente diferente al alcohol que había consumido, lo que había hecho fue un error un terrible error, que se supe que haría si lo demás se enteraban o peor si Mina se enteraba, la imagen que me había creado se destruiría en segundos. Pero no quería perder lo que tenía con Jean, el era muy especial para mí, después de todo y dejando atrás mis sentimientos, el era mi mejor amigo.

"Marco , ¿estás bien?" lo escuche hablar detrás de la puerta

"Amm.. si un segundo" conteste después de vaciar mi estomago y lavar mi cara. Salí del baño y lo encontré en recargado en la pared, con las mejillas rojas y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, del tipo de sonrisa que son extremadamente raras en el, estaba avergonzado pero al mismo tiempo feliz. Entro al baño en lo que yo me sentaba en la cama y trataba de organizar mis pensamientos estaba a punto de hacer algo de lo que ahora se me arrepentiría toda mi vida. Pero necesitaba un tiempo.

" Woo pecas seguro te cayó mal el alcohol" dijo Jean sacándome de mis pensamientos y anunciando su presencia

"Jean necesitamos hablar, acerca de lo que paso ayer "dije rascándome la nuca algo que siempre hacia mientras estaba nervioso

" Si, estuvo increíble" contesto con una de sus risas.

"No , no lo estuvo" dije completamente serio de una forma fría que hasta a mi me sorprendió , al escuchar esto la sonrisa de Jean se borro completamente " Jean nadie se puede enterar de lo que hicimos , absolutamente nadie"

"No veo porque se deban enterar, aparte no es como si lo fuera a publicar en Facebook o algo" dijo tratando de evitar lo obvio de mis palabras

" Es enserio Jean, lo que paso ayer fue solo una mala combinación de alcohol y hormonas así que no debemos sobre pensarlo mucho" dije tratando de ser razonable con mis malas escusas, tal vez si estaba borracho pero sabía lo que estaba haciendo y disfrute cada momento aun pudiéndole poner un alto a la situación en cualquier momento

"Yo sabía lo que hacía "contesto Jean continuando con su cara de seriedad "y porque lo hice, y tu también sabias lo que hacías o no me hubieras dejado continuar de la forma en la que lo hiciste"

" Si sabias lo que hacías por que continuaste , sabias que estaba borracho, sabes que tengo novia porque no te pusiste a pensar en eso antes de ..." no podía terminar mi oración estaba irritado y fingiendo enojo hacia Jean como se atrevía a saber que no estaba completamente perdido en el alcohol.

" Porque querías que continuara, Marco, no hay ninguna forma en la que me dijeras lo contrario , si no hubieras querido no hubieras estado diciendo MI nombre una y otra vez" dijo mostrando su propia frustración y enfado , sabía que esto no iba a terminar bien.

" piensa en lo que van a decir los demás , lo que va a sentir Mina y todo por tu egoísmo"

" Acaso importa lo que digan los demás , por lo que a mí concierne todos se pueden ir al infierno, lo importante es lo que nosotros queramos"

" ¿Y pensaste en eso Jean, en lo que realmente quería, en como esto me iba a afectar , en que traicionaste mi confianza para hacer lo que hiciste?" dije prácticamente gritando pero cuidando que no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para que los demás no escucharan. Esto al parecer tomo por sorpresa a Jean.

"Pensé que querías que continuara" contesto con inseguridad, definitivamente quería que continuara pero no quería que recordara.

" No Jean, solo pesaste en ti como siempre, como se supone que vea a Mina a los ojos de nuevo sabiendo lo que las cosas desagradables que hice con otra persona que no fuera ella "

" Ayer no parecían tan desagradables" contesto Jean enojado y herido por mi cometario

" ¡Pero lo fueron!, ¿realmente estas tan ciego para verlo o tan idiota para comprenderlo?" dije desconociéndome a mí mismo estaba en pánico decía cosas sin pensarlo y cada vez que una palabra salía de mi boca me arrepentía pero no podía retractarme.

" ¿Realmente piensas eso?" dijo como un murmullo apenas perceptible, si hubiera tenido una cámara hubiera captado claramente en que segundo su mundo se desmorono y todo gracias a mi "podemos pretender que nada sucedió" agrego mirando al suelo conteniendo las lagrimas que lentamente se estaba formando.

" ¡Como se supone que voy a pretender que nada paso!, con el solo verte me voy a sentir asqueado" eso no sonó como hubiera querido, me sentiría asqueado de mi mismo de la farsa que soy y que estaba negado todo. Jean me había leído bien en la madrugada, no había sido el alcohol, y si quería que las cosas continuaran, no había forma en la cual sintiera desprecio por él, su única culpa fue no olvidar lo que había pasado. Todo lo demás eran mis pecados. El dolor inminente en sus ojos fue desgarrador el cual tapo rápidamente con rabia sus ojos ya no eran de sorpresa sino de odio. " Jean… no quise…" "No trates de arreglar las cosas, comprendo my bien lo que quisiste decir " Jean me interrumpió, quería aclarar que no me refería a él, si no de mi. Pero ya no me escuchaba, dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto azotándola, corrí tras de el llamándolo por su nombre pero me ignoraba acelerando su paso y apresurándose a subir a su carro. Me acerque a la ventana del auto en lo que él lo encendía para explicarle que no me refería a él. " Jean escúchame yo nunca…"

"Si tanto me odias, no te preocupes ya no tendrás que lidiar conmigo, no quiero tener amigos por lastima" dijo moviendo su carro sin importarle lo que tuviera que decir o que estaba prácticamente pegado a su ventana. Solo estaba parado viendo como se alejaba el carro de Jean mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por mis mejillas, eso era todo, había perdido a la persona más importante de mi vida y todo por un ataque de pánico. Sabía que me tuve que haber detenido cuando ofreció pretender que actuáramos como si nada hubiera pasado o incluso decirle que la verdad que quería que las cosas pasaran pero que tenía miedo que era un cobarde que no era ni la mitad de buena persona que todos creían que era. Sé que ahora él sabe que no soy tan buena persona, pero dudo que se lo diga a los demás él no es ese tipo de personas. No sé si pueda soportar el hecho de no tenerlo a mi lado, no solo perdí al amor de mi vida también perdí a mi mejor amigo, dolía bástate tener que pretender amar a otra persona teniéndolo tan cerca. Pero saber que hasta cierto nivel compartía mis sentimientos y que la perdí para siempre por una vida de mentiras que quería mantener y no ser capaz de hablar o tocarlo nunca más, era un nuevo dolor que no estaba seguro de sobrellevar.

Entre a la casa, tome mis llaves, ignore a todos los tipos que estaban mirándome curiosos y salí de la casa, de todas formas si culpe al alcohol del peor error de mi vida, seguro que lo puedo culpar de ignorar a todos los demás. Me dirigí a mi departamento, mientras le dejaba un sinfín de mensajes a Jean que decían que me llamara y que realmente lo sentía, que ocupaba hablar con él en persona. Realmente no quería que las cosas se quedaran así. Sin embargo ignoro todos mis mensajes. Hasta que finalmente me decidí a darme por vencido.

Me tire en mi cama y llore como si el mundo fuera a acabar. Seguro que el mío si termino. En varias ocasiones escuche el teléfono sonar, el cual tomaba con la esperanza de que fuera Jean pero siempre era Mina, por lo que dejaba que sonara sin contestar. Nunca me había odiado tanto a mí mismo. Llore hasta quedarme dormido.

* * *

Ok juro que nunca había escrito ninguna escena remotamente sexual en mi vida asi que no se si me quedo bien

Solo para dejar claro, una fiesta de traje es cuando todos los invitados llevan algo a la fiesta como botellas, botanas o música. Hago esta aclaración por que cuando le dije a un amigo que iríamos a una fiesta de traje pensó que teníamos que ir vestidos formales XD

El color hazel es cuando tienes una combinación de dos colores en tus ojos, en el caso de Jean seria café y verde ya que este tipo de ojos hacen la ilusión de tener los ojos de color oro como los de Jean. Créanme lo sé por experiencia ;D.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Tratare de subir el próximo capítulo lo más rápido que pueda.

tambien tengo que admitir que en esta escena me inspire en el trabajo de

Casual Affair by FrecklesAndUndercuts o puedes encontrar lo en archiveofourown works/1178666/chapters/2403118 si entienden ingles vayan y léanlo es hermoso

Con amor Itxel


	3. Eren PoV

Como todos sabrán SnK no me pertenece

* * *

Eren PoV

Estaba en la sala desayunando y viendo la tele cuando de repente escuche la puerta de la casa abrirse solo para azotarse violentamente, no tenía que ser un genio para saber quién era. Vi con curiosidad como paso de largo por la sala sin hacer ningún comentario de mi presencia o que tenía un desastre en la sala como era de costumbre. No que en realidad le incomodara solo lo hacía para molestarme. Lo que significaba que estaba molesto o enojado con algo, lo que fue respondido con un último azote de la puerta de su cuarto. Y seguí comiendo mi cereal, pero al pendiente de la hora en la que saliera Jean de su cuarto preparado para desquitar su enojo en mi.

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que conocí a Jean, fue como odio a primera vista, lo mejor es que el odio era mutuo, buscábamos cualquier pretexto para estar peleado o mandar indirectas al otro, no comprendía como alguien tan bueno como Marco o Armin eran amigos del idiota. Armin siempre se la pasaba hablando de que Jean era agradable una vez que lo llegabas a conocer ya que aun que actuara como un idiota en realidad era muy leal a sus amigos y que yo no era nada diferente. Por lo que lo molestaba que si creía que Kirchstein era tan bueno y agradable por qué no se casaba con él y hacia que de una vez por todas se alejara de mi hermana, por la cual tuvo el amor platónico más grande que pudiera existir en todo el universo. Había días que aunque lo odiara desde el fondo de mi alma, me daba lástima, el tipo realmente trato bastante duro para hacer que Mikasa se fijara en él solo para ser humillado de todas las formas posibles, la perseverancia nadie se la iba a quitar.

Algunos de nuestros amigos le llamaban a nuestros intercambios de groserías nuestras declaraciones de amor. Llego un punto en el cual, mientras estaba en la preparatoria, pasaba la mitad de mi día pesando en el equipo de futbol y la otra mitad en algún nuevo insulto para Jean. Literalmente competíamos por todo nuestras; calificaciones, en el equipo de futbol, quien peleaba mejor, quien caminaba más rápido, quien tenía la mirada más llena de odio y duraba más sin parpadear. Ahora que lo pienso éramos unos inmaduros de primera pero los dos éramos unos perdedores los cuales no nos íbamos a dar por vencidos, aun lo somos.

Fue una gran sorpresa cuando el idiota decidió ir a la misma universidad que yo y a mi misma carrera, ya que Jean siempre había dicho que escogería medicina para cuando fuera grande tener una vida llena de lujos y sin preocupaciones, lo cual se me hacia un movimiento sucio ya que mi padre era medico y él se preocupaba por las personas no por el dinero que le pudieran dejar. Pero al final eligió derecho al igual que yo. Tal vez no era de sorprender el hecho que terminara en mi escuela después de todo Marco, su mejor amigo, estaba en la misma universidad solo que en otra carrera, igual y Marco influyo en su decisión de cambiar de camino, todos sabemos que Jean confiaba plenamente en él, más que en sí mismo. Sin embargo el hecho que terminara en mi grupo de todos los salones disponibles si fue una sorpresa. En el momento en el que entro al salón y nuestras miradas se cruzaron ambos soltamos el mismo gruñido de dolor. Y nos sentamos lo más alejados posibles, era como estar en la preparatoria de nuevo.

Pero eso no fue lo que le puso la cereza al pastel. Si no que un mes después Armin me trato de convencer de que buscáramos a una persona más para compartir el departamento, cerca de la universidad, que estábamos rentando para gastar menos dinero. Teníamos cuatro habitaciones y realmente era más espacio del que necesitábamos, después de analizarlo y encontrarle más usos al dinero que me estaba gastando, acepte. Solo para ver una semana después de que Armin había traído consigo a Jean. Al verme Jean se dio la vuelta para salir del departamento, pero Armin no lo dejo salir y nos sentó a Jean y a mí en el sillón para una larga conversación de convertirse en adultos y madurar, como si fuera nuestra madre. Acordamos que Jean se quedaría y actuaríamos lo mas civilizadamente posible cuando estuviéramos cerca, para sorpresa de ambos vivir juntos fue bastante fácil, caímos en una rutina de rivalidad amistosa por los viejos tiempos, pero era más para desaburrirnos y negábamos con todo la amistad que pudiera existir entre nosotros, a lo que Armin solo rolaba los ojos, pero con una sonrisa.

Entre más tiempo pasaba me daba cuenta de pequeños detalles de Jean como que era un idiota pero no en el sentido en el que yo imaginaba era un idiota divertido y fácil de incomodar, cuando se sentía incomodo o avergonzado solía soltar un discurso que no paraba hasta que lo detenías ya que regularmente solo empeoraba las cosas, sabia dibujar muy bien y le gustaba básicamente la misma música que a mí, el sujeto se había adueñado de la cocina, de lo cual nadie se quejaba era como tener un chef de cinco estrellas en casa, tendría más éxito siendo un chef que en derecho. Tenía buen gusto para ver series o películas y aun que lo negaba gritaba como niña cada vez que veía una película de terror, las cuales odiaba con el fondo de su alma. Su cara cambiaba mucho cuando estaba dormido y hacia sonidos chistosos, solía soñar despierto gran parte del tiempo, mordía las plumas cada vez que se concentraba mientras fruncía el seño y tenía una mirada retadora al problema que se le presentara.

Para cuando empecé a notar esas cosas le daba el crédito a las clases de derecho hasta que me di cuenta que notaba más cosas sobre el que de nadie más, pasaba más tiempo en mi mente que lo que pasaba en la preparatoria. Fue entonces que tuve mi crisis existencial. Me preguntaba si me gustaba Jean, realmente no tengo ningún problema con enamorarme de un hombre, el problema es que era Jean y juzgando por cómo iba detrás de Mikasa creo que no estaría tan interesado, aun que quien sabe, Jean es sorprendente mente liberal. Y tras varias batallas en Xbox, Smash Bro, y Mario Kart en el Wii de Armin, varios proyectos de equipo, películas, peleas en la cocina y por ver quién ganaba el baño en la mañana, decidí que en efecto me gustaba Jean Kirchstein, tal vez más de lo que me había gustado alguien en toda mi vida. Decidí no hacer nada al respecto, no quiero incomodarlo o darle una nueva arma para molestarme, aun que no lo haga en mal plan.

Tal vez por eso al no salir a las dos horas de haberse encerrado supe que fuera lo que fuera que lo haya hecho enojar, no fue algo tan ligero, como pensé al inicio. Seguramente estaba en su cama con sus audífonos escuchando música a todo volumen dejando que las letras penetren su alma, otra cosa que hace cuando de verdad se siente mal por algo, quería saber que pasaba, así que toque la puerta con el pretexto de ocupar un libro para hacer una tarea que nos habían asignado para las vacaciones, no hubo ninguna respuesta del otro lado de la habitación, el cual si estaba escuchando música no me escucharía, así que gire la perilla de la puerta y para mi sorpresa estaba abierta, algo que era extraño ya que siempre cerraba con llave, entre a su cuarto dispuesto a buscar el libro y dar una pequeña mirada a su estado, probablemente me gritara pero eso lo distraería por lo que estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

Lo que encontré al otro lado de la puerta fue algo que nunca me espere ver, Jean no estaba escuchando música, estaba hecho una bolita, con las piernas pegadas a su pecho mientras lloraba silenciosamente. Al verme lo único que hizo fue esconder su cara entre sus brazos y mirar hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Nunca en mi vida lo había visto tan débil y perdido, sea lo que sea que lo puso en ese estado merecía desaparecer de la tierra. No sabía que había pasado pero no dejara que volviera a pasar o dejarlo solo en ese estado.

Sin decir ninguna palabra me acerque a él, al sentir mi presencia junto sus piernas aun más a su pecho como si tratara de desaparecer. Realmente odiaba verlo en ese estado. Me senté en la esquina de la cama y pase un brazo por sus hombros tratando de atraer su cuerpo al mío, increíblemente no puso ninguna resistencia a mis avances y se dejo caer en mis hombros siendo más fácil abrazarlo. Nunca pensé que algún día tuviera que tratarlo con tanta delicadeza como si en cualquier momento se fuera a romper.

No pronunciamos ninguna palabra y el único sonido de fondo era el llanto de Jean. Hasta que fue roto por el sonido de su celular, me apresure a alcanzarlo pero sin soltar a Jean en ningún momento. Cuando vi el nombre de Marco brillar en la pantalla, pensé que era lo mejor pasarle la llamada a Jean ya que Marco siempre sabia que hacer y qué decir, no importaba cual fuera la situación o a quien se lo dijera , aparte nadie conocía mejor a Jean que el. Por eso cuando le acerque el celular a Jean con una media sonrisa me extraño que hundiera su cara en mi cuello y me rodeara con sus brazos mientras sus espasmos aumentaban de fuerza, como si fuera un niño asustado de los monstruos que se esconden en el armario, solo que el enemigo era su propio celular. Tal vez no quería hablar con Marco por él sabía lo que pasaba y aun no estaba listo para hablar de ello, así que le quite el sonido a su teléfono y lo puse la mesa que estaba al lado de su cama. Lo abrace con más fuerza, no sé cuantas horas pasaron pero Jean durmió en mis brazos, nunca imagine que primer día en el que nos encontráramos en esa posición fuera un día trágico en el cual a pesar de estar dormido las lagrimas seguían fluyendo por sus mejillas y su cara normalmente pacifica al dormir estuviera llena de dolor. Me daba rabia pensar que algo lo pudiera afectar tanto. No sé cómo pero tendría que escuchar la historia de lo que sucedió para saber de que protegerlo de que se vuelva poner en ese estado.

Cerré los ojos una vez que el cuerpo de Jean se relajo, pero no me aleje de él, necesitaba saber que alguien estaba ahí para él y por primera vez yo sería ese alguien.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, subí lo mas rápido que pude.

Con amor Itxel


End file.
